


don't leave, please

by seeds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeds/pseuds/seeds
Summary: a non-canon compliant story of the Dream SMP, during the Manburg v. Pogtopia Waraka. schlatt's having a heart attack and dream can't let go of his father yet(all relationships are platonic, no shipping)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 40





	don't leave, please

**Author's Note:**

> this entire thing is centered around schlatt's canonical death, so if death makes you uncomfortable, please don't read!

No one seemed to care as Schlatt crashed to the floor of the caravan, hands over his chest in pain. No one but Dream, who rushed to the man’s side, kneeling down. 

“Hey, no. You’re ok, Schlatt. You’re gonna get back up, and we’re gonna be ok.” Dream helped him sit up, but Schlatt was limp. 

He shook his head. “Kid, it’s alright.”

Dream’s eyes were welling, his mask hiding his emotions. “No, you still have to complete your goal! You said a month, yeah? Just one more week, and it’ll be done!” Dream cradled the dying man in his arms. “Come on, hang in there.” Schlatt moved his hand to take off Dream’s mask. He didn’t even try to stop him.

He left his hand on the younger’s cheek, wiping away falling tears. “I love you, kid. Take care of Tubs, alright?” His eyes fluttered shut, his hand falling down. His chest was barely rising, only looking like a soft shake.

“Dad, no. No! You can’t leave, alright? Not now. We’re gonna, we’re gonna get you help!” Schlatt shook his head. Dream’s tears were falling into the blue sweater on his father’s limp body. “Dad, no,  _ please _ , I love you.” 

The older man smiled before his eyes closed, breathing stopped. “No, no, wake up. Please, Dad. Please! I can’t, I can’t do it alone. I need you, I need you!” 

He buried his face into his father’s chest, sobbing into his shoulder as he cradled his body. It smelt faintly of body odor, but he couldn’t care less. He just sobbed and sobbed. 

No one knew what to do, how to react. So much just happened, watching Schlatt die, finding out he was a father? And  _ Dream’s _ father? Dream felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Wilbur kneeling in front of him.

“He was trying so hard, Will. He promised, he wanted to be a month sober. Because he promised he’d be a better dad, Will. He was trying so hard. After a month, he was gonna tell him. He was gonna do it himself.” He allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, his entire body wracking with the ugly noises of his sobs. Wilbur comforted him, rubbing his hand up and down his back.

Dream didn’t know how long he sat there, but everyone was still there when he looked up. Their heads were down on the floor. 

“Why did he say my name, Dream?” Tubbo was looking on with fear and curiosity. 

Dream walked to the enderchest in the corner, bringing out something so small that it was completely concealed in his hand. He walked over and stood in front of Tubbo, who was sitting down. He kneeled down. 

“He wanted to be a month sober first, so he could tell you.” Dream held out a small bee keychain. “He made it for you! We made it together, he knew how much you love bees.” Tubbo held the small bee, still confused look on his face. 

But Dream sighed and pulled back his hair, revealing horns that he had hidden for his entire life. Instead of gasping, Tubbo pulled back his own hair, even smaller horns on his head. Tubbo’s eyes began to well, and he crashed into Dream’s chest. He hugged his younger brother as tight as possible. 

“I’m sorry, Tubs. I’m so, so sorry.”

“He was trying to be sober? For us?” 

“For you, Tubs. He was trying for you.”  He only clutched the green material tighter, crying himself to sleep in Dream’s arms.

Dream still held him as he stood up, holding the younger protectively in his arms. “The war is over. Have your independence, do whatever the fuck you want.” He looked down at his father. “I don’t care how much you hate him, you  _ will _ respect his body. You  _ will _ leave it here for tonight, and I will hold a funeral in the coming days. You  _ will _ respect his funeral. Or, so help me Prime, I will murder each and every one of you in the most painful way imaginable.”

Dream didn’t wait for their reactions before he left the caravan, cradling his younger brother in his arms. They went to Tubbo’s house, hoping the young boy would find comfort in the familiar place. It would be tough from here on out, but he had his brother now, and he would protect him with his life.

He had his brother, and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> i may have cried while writing this-


End file.
